As scientific technologies grow, wireless network technologies embrace unprecedented boost. In actual applications, however, conventional wireless network technologies encounter certain problems. The representative WiFi (Wireless Fidelity) technology among wireless network technologies is taken as an example in the following to describe the problem solved by the present invention.
At present, WiFi technology is widely used in various communication terminals including smart phones. WiFi technology includes IEEE802.11b/g/n wireless network specifications, and is a short-range wireless network technology that can interconnect communication terminals, such as a personal computer and a portable device (for example, PDA and mobile phone). Generally, the rated transmit power of most existing WiFi communication terminals using WiFi modules (WiFi STAs for short) is initially set to 100 mW (that is, 20 dBm) to cover WiFi network access points (WiFi APs for short) within a range of 100 M. This rated power generally cannot be changed after initial setting. Only a minority of WiFi communication terminals provide users with the function of manually setting the rated power.
The inventor finds at least the following problems in the prior art:
First, as shown in FIG. 1, in the prior art, because the rated transmit power of the WiFi STA is generally initially set to 100 mW, and the rated power generally cannot be changed after initial setting, the 100 mW transmit power is used regardless of the distance between the WiFi STA and a WiFi AP, resulting in huge power consumption and huge radiation to human body.
Second, in the prior art, although a minority of WiFi communication terminals provide users with the function of manually setting the rated power, operations of the function are complicated and certain professional knowledge is required in actual applications, and manual setting is a waste of time and great effort for users.